List of Religious Ceremonies
FuReligious Ceremonies in the Empire of Holy Rocan are officiated by the clergy who serve and ensure the worship of the Divine Sovereign. Many religious ceremonies that take part aim towards the sacrifice of oneself for Martyrdom and Beautification. All religious ceremonies take place in Churches or Cathedrals which are in all major centres of population. Though, for the most part, attendance of Cathedrals and churches is only common amongst the middling classes and the nobility which is enforced. The common, poorer citizens, which are unregulated on Rocan itself, are not enforced to attend Cathedrals nor regularly take part in any ceremony. Baptism The Baptism of people takes place to induct members into the Church and wipe the original sin of all creatures. Officiated by all forms of clergy it is a common practice for which, in general, people are signed with the holy cross and brought into the church. It is usually carried out on a recipient who is around 10 years of age. The clergy usually bring the church forth, asking a series of questions on their faith, their belief in the Sovereign, their understanding of the religious texts and society, and continues with a signing on the forehead with holy water, the parents signature (forefinger scan) , the childs signature, and the clerics signature on a document prepared. Funeral Funerals are held to commemorate the dead and depend greatly on social class. While the 'redeemed' classes of the nobility hold large funeral processions for the ascension of the soul to the everlasting paradise, those of lower social status do not generally hold a funeral. Most corpses are burnt to ash or disposed of as general waste. However, the nobility uses Mortaerna as a mass crypt, which has made it known as the 'Dynastic Crypt". Burial here is expensive as space becomes an increasingly valuable commodity. Funerals are officiated over the corpse which is laid before the altar with a number of prayers said over it to ensure the sanctity of the body is preserved in its state of death so that judgement may reign over and that the soul will ascend to the final resting place it is provided with. Holy Martyrdom The act of Holy Martyrdom is officiated shortly after the death of the Emperor or Empress. It is with the death of the Sovereign that all Consorts are to Martyr themselves. This is a ceremonial affair by which the Consorts give up their life for the sins of all man and true believers, and give up their position to join their Redeemer. The ceremony is hosted by the highest Cardinals in a long Procession for each Consort, the lesser Consorts appearing first and ascending to the altar, where they drink from the Chalice, taking red wine mixed with a sedative to reduce pain. They then take the ceremonial knife and stab into their heart, bleeding intentionally onto the altar. The Empress/Emperor Consort than takes the role finally, bringing themselves to the altar and finishing the act. Marianisation Marianisation is the act of bestowing the title of Mother of God onto the wife of a Prince, in the event she should ascend to the throne with her husband. It is a specific event for women only. This requires attending a lengthy ceremony with prayers to God the Father and the Holy Spirit, while the Emperor and husband (unless the husband is the Emperor) stand present to confirm her purity, sanctity, and absence of all sin. Marriage Marriage is an important aspect of law and Dynastic purposes, as well as taxation and legal status of children. All children out of wedlock are null and void and are compared to general society to the same status as animals, to be without a soul. Polygamy is not permitted outside of the Imperial Family to ensure many strong heirs. The Clergy oversee these marriages within churches, reciting scripture and holy tenants of faith. They ensure that all children will be brought up in the faith and will be raised to be strong, serving members of the church. Given that most marriages are arranged by families, there is very little indication towards love nor choice, but rather, to loyalty and to Dynastic obligation. Sanctification Sanctification is held for Imperial Princes and Princesses at the age of 20. This act officiated their ability to succeed their predecessor as Emperor and God. The Prince is bathed in Holy water with several prayers said over, invoking the Holy Spirit and God the Father to imbue the subject with his Divine Will and authority over all others in the event of their succession to the throne. This requires blood being drawn from the subject and infused with the wine in the chalice before both the Cardinal and the subject join in the communion. The subject is also asked to revoke all sin from their person and accept the Will of, and Authority of, their predecessor. As a result, the Sovereign must be present to consent their Will and Authority be granted only on the occasion of His or Her death.